


Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Matthew Casey has heard this metaphors a million times and knew it to be true but never in relation to his love life... until now
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Where There’s Smoke There’s Fire

Being a firefighter there was a metaphor that Matt Case had heard over and over again “where there is smoke there is fire” and it was totally accurate. Every time they entered a building filled with smoke they found fire, even if it wasn’t visible immediately. But he had never ever thought to use it to describe his love life at least until now. He was sitting in his office when this line of thought struck him out of the blue. He wasn’t sure what had brought it on, no that wasn’t the truth if he was honest with himself. He had caught sight of Sylvie walking into the bunk room and he couldn’t help the way his eyes followed her or the flutter his heart gave. He found himself thinking about her more and more and not just on the job but at all hours. They had becoming increasingly closer the last several months, spending more and more time together outside of the fire house.

He had never given any deep thought to it because he was afraid of what he would realize if he did. But with that metaphor on his mind he let his thoughts drift and he realized that the first sign of smoke actually came right after Dawson left. Yes he was hurt and mad about her leaving but under that was an unease that Sylvie was upset with him for letting her leave. He hadn’t even noticed it at the time but now that was the emotion that stood out to him the most. Sylvie quickly became his closest friend next to Severide after that and there was his second sign of smoke. Soon after that she was the person he sought out when he needed to talk something through, before he rushed into a burning building and as soon as he came out. The more he thought about all this the more he realized he was the one she went to as well, like when her birth mother came into the picture. When she decided to go meet Julie he knew he had to go with her, it was never a question. He thought about their friends and realized even they had seen the smoke while most of them had been content to keep the information to themselves he realized now that a few had dropped hints. Like Serverides little smirks whenever he saw him and Sylvie together or Stella who made sure to point out to him where Sylvie was and who she was with when he walked into Molly’s. Even Sylvie’s birth mom had noticed it and asked Sylvie about it. Now he just had to decide if he was brave enough to face this fire and as he watched Sylvie laugh with Foster and Kidd at her bunk he knew without a doubt he was.

As shifted ended and everyone but Sylvie and himself filtered out of the locker room, he steeled his resolve and turned to face this blaze head on.


End file.
